Terminator 2 : Chronicles of the Connors
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Bob never died. John removed the CPU of his father figure. Unknowingly, that set up a gigantic ripple across the timeline. Enough to change everything. Bob is back! Rated T, coarse language and characters deaths. Oh, and there's a surprise for Jameron fans!
1. Epilogue/Prologue

**AN : Hey everyone. I was always thinking about one thing : What if Uncle Bob survived, well, his CPU at least? How will that change the future? What if Future John's life will be very inpacted? My take on the canon ending. Including many, many, many changes...**

**Disclaim : T2 and T:TSCC belongs to their respective owners.**

**Warning : Coarse language!**

* * *

**Epilogue/Prologue**

**Steel foundry**

"I'm ordering you not to go. I'm ordering you not to go!" John told his Uncle Bob, the only father figure who measured up.

"I'm sorry John, but I must go!" Bob told John who was thinking. Suddenly, he had an insane idea...

"Look, if you go, the future will change to the worse. I have a bad feeling that Judgement day is inevitable. But I'm asking you, how much longer do we have? A generation? Two at most? I mean, one can't escape death one way or another!" John told Uncle Bob who made a face and gave Sarah a look that was not a good sign.

"You mean to tell me that SkyNet and Judgement day can't be stopped?" Sarah asked the Terminator who nodded.

"It's inevitable. Human tend to create things that should never be in there. That's the problem. But we stopped the big threat. AI is inevitable to be created, eventually. I prefer that John have means to fight them rather than not." Bob looked at John as a father would look at his son.

"The last time they found an arm and a chip. Now if that chip doesn't turn out, and no one would find it... Then..." Sarah told Bob who nodded and went to retrieve his arm.

"John, before you ask, I can't be repaired. My living tissue started to decompose. I can't pass for a human! But I must tell you one thing, if you want me to stay, I don't know how. But I'll be back, one way or another. That's if you want me to!" Bob told his son figure.

"Yes I want YOU back. I mean, I don't want you to die." John told the Terminator who nodded and turned to Sarah.

"Recover my CPU and make sure no one finds it. And I mean, no one but you and John. If it falls into the wrong hands, then it's over for everything we did... Goodbye, John, Sarah, see you again!" Bob said as John opened his port coverer, shock dumper and right before he retrieved his CPU.

"Goodbye Uncle Bob. See you soon..." John told his father figure as the Terminator was deactivated.

Sarah hugged her son as the cyborg fell backward into the molten steel, effectively melting it. John never cried that much. However, soon everything will change. Some think for the better, some for the worse. Life was... Life.

* * *

**A year later**

"John, come on! Wake up already sleepyhead!" Sarah tried to wake her son up. It was a typical Saturday morning for her and her son.

"Mom, I don't wanna go. I'm still in a bad mood!" John said as he covered his head with his pillow. Oh yeah, he's still grieving his loss of his only father figure. Sure, Sarah did date a couple other guys, but she realized how Bob, Metal and all, was a billion times better as a father.

"Son, life is... life. The good moments and the bad ones. Come on, on your feet!" Sarah told her son as she pulled the blankets away. "I don't wanna tell you this, but how long will you wait?"

"He promised, no, swore he'll be back. We both know how much he's a man of his word! I miss him..." John said as Sarah hugged him, "If I have one single word, it's to have Uncle Bob back."

No sooner than that, the door knocked. Sarah told John in her most scary mom voice to hide. As she opened the door, she saw a familiar face that was as terrifying as it is relieving to her.

"Morning Sarah. I heard that John is here. Can I see him please?" A certain tall, big buff "guy" was in her front door.

"The fuck you want from him?" Sarah asked fiercely, as she was about to scream to her son to jump from the backdoor and make a dash to the car.

"I need something from him. If you want, I'll let you deactivate me. My secondary and tertiary CPUs are not doing great. I need my primary CPU to be what he needs me to be!" The Terminator asked Sarah politely.

"Who sent you? What's your mission?" Sarah asked the big cyborg.

"My mission is to get my third CPU. John Connor sent me. To be as his friend, as his mentor, and as his father. He have a message to you. He says that you are allowed to remove my CPUs, as long as you put them back where you found them! Exactly where you found them!" The Terminator told Sarah as she ushered him in.

The tall cyborg went inside. Sarah removed most of his scalp before she opened the three port covers. She removed the CPU on the right cover, the the one on the left cover. She put the two CPU down, each from where she removed it. She saw the identification numbers carved inside. The one on the middle have one, the one on the right have two, the one on the left have three. She realized something.

"John, come here, and get you Uncle's brain, ASAP!" Sarah yelled and soon a half naked barefeet John came faster than ever.

"He's back Mom. He's back!" John yelled in pure bliss and happiness.

"Yeah I think he will... Put it in the first one..." Sarah guided her son before she finally sew the scalp back on the Cyborg's head.

"Ok... Now, do you have any questions?" The big guy asked only for John to ask him..

"Hasta..." John started as the cyborg continued.

"... la vista, baby!" He said with a facial expression that's like a smile.

"Uncle Bob!" John lunged at him. The cyborg hugged the kid extremely gently.

"How can you regulate you strength?" Sarah asked the Terminator who started to explain.

"I'm what's called a T-897. The very last. John captured, modified and reprogrammed me. In short, I don't have a mission. Mine was to recuperate my primary CPU!" Sarah asked him the million dollar question.

"Will you kill people?" Sarah asked the big man who shook his head.

"I swore to John I won't kill any people. This John last year. And the future John told me how wrong it is." Bob replied.

"Okay... Now... You shouldn't be here. Actually, we blew up Cyberdyne. We must've stopped Judgement day!" John told Bob who shook his head.

"You did a great job. You saved a lot more people than you think. But judgement day is inevitable, however you postponed it for a long time. Long enough to be more than ready to defeat SkyNet. Actually, you will have more allies now, and in the future. I can help you prepare if you want. Also, you can at least have a normal happy life for a very long while until J-day happens!" Bob told his nephew/son.

"And how will you help?" Sarah asked a very interesting question.

"I have some very detailed files on everything John needs to know on my tertiary CPU. My secondary CPU have some very detailed files on how to make many weapons, vehicles, you name it. Even the blueprint to what helped us defeat Skynet!" Bob told Sarah who looked at him with curiosity.

"What's the catch?" Sarah asked Bob who shook his head and smiled a bit.

"You already gave me what I needed. Besides, I just need you to trust me!" He looked at John with a smile.

"So, who are your primary targets?" John asked Bob who shook his head.

"Your relatives, your friends, your lieutenants... And someone who I can't tell you because you didn't meet yet." Bob told John.

"Okay, tell me instead." Sarah told Bob who whispered something in her ear.

"Are you serious right now?" Sarah asked the Terminator who shook his head.

"What did he tell you?" John asked his mother who sighed.

"Your wife son, your wife..." Sarah sighed as John palmed his face.

"Ok, I don't wanna know who she is..." John told Bob who grinned this time.

"Count on me!" Bob told him with finality.

"So what's the plan Mom? Where we'll run to this time?" John asked Sarah who sighed.

"If you want to stop running, then you must die. And especially I must die. I have a plan, but it will require you to go off the grid for some time I'm calculating." Bob offered until Sarah sighed.

"What do you have in mind?" The Connor matriarch asked the cyborg who smiled.

"I need to die, one way or another!" He told them only for John to hug him.

"Don't! I can't let you go! You know that you're the closest thing to a father I ever had?" John told the cyborg who smiled at him.

"Trust me! All you need to do is... To go up north. Canada is a very nice place where you can lay low. I have a few places where we can meet. Anyway, when you check the news that I'm executed or dead or that they gave up, it's your signal to go where you want to. I will always find you!" Bob said with a smile.

"How do we know it's you and not...?" John asked Bob who smirked.

"Accent. Austrian accent!" Bob's reply made Sarah rise her eyebrow. But she decided that it's better to trust the cyborg... For now she told herself...

* * *

**Three months later**

**Canada**

"Mom you need to see this!" John dragged Sarah to the TV. It was talking about a man that would just not die, from any method of execution. Then one day, a military convoy transported him only for it tl explode. They declared the man, Bob Connor dead on site that day.

"He did it!" John said to Sarah who shook her head.

"It's never over, John. Never. Over!" Sarah told her son and no sooner than that, there were some knocks on the door.

"John, on my mark!" Sarah told her son who sighed. Seriously, who spend his life on the run?

"Sarah, John, I was told you were here!" They heard Bob's voice with his unmistakable accent.

"Hasta..." John started.

"...La vista, Baby!" Bob continued.

"Seriously, can't you find a better password?" Sarah asked the two males.

"Chill out, dickward?" Bob asked.

"No problemo, ugly fuck o'fucking fuck?" John asked his mother who now palmed her face.

"I need a drink!" Sarah told the two guys who ended up high fiving each other.

* * *

**Three years later**

**Red Valley, New Mexico**

Bob drove John to school. As the teen jumped from the truck, the Terminator smiled at his son figure. Over the years, they had so much to do. While John would spend a year on the same place at most, Bob usually took any job he can find, sometimes many jobs. Currently, he had three 4 hours shift jobs. Sarah was always taking a job to do what she needed to maintain cover. This time, she was a waitress. Bob was a security guard, a mechanic and a gunsmith.

"See you later, John!" Bob told his friend/son.

"See ya, Dad!" John smiled back at the Terminator who, unknowingly, called in sick for that day at his security guard job.

Bob did a very quick scan of the school until he found someone, or rather a certain teen, that wasn't a teen...

'Cameron!' He thought. He had a plan for her. He already anticipated a lot...

'Let's see how she's gonna do. If she ever harm my son, I'll make sure she begs me to terminate her!' Bob did his scan on her. His scan results were NOT what he anticipated, at all...

'Why does she have a controllable womb of all things?' He thought. This meant...

'I need to check the timeline... Checking in progress... Calculating the odds... Calculating in progress... Calculations results... Warning : Future threats. Calculating plans... Plans ready for executions... Actions required!'

All of this was done in a few micro seconds. Bob's CPUs were different from any other Terminator ever created in the fact it can easily calculate countless plans and strategies and yet he could take as little as a few microseconds to execute the best plans...

'So, this Cameron is different, huh? I guess the best plan is to go back to my job, or call my bosses and tell them I'm getting a vacation!' Bob smirked, barely. in these three years, he came to appreciate John and Sarah for many things they taught him. One of these? Lying!

'Sarah is gonna skin us alive, but John deserve some happiness...' Bob finally took his decision. Cameron is one of the most important persons to John. John Henry gave her a free will, and she decided to follow future John. She became more than his friend in the future... Much more... Until she died... She protected him until she died and he lost it... In another timeline, she was his sister figure. No matter what, her death drove John to insanity. No matter what, he became very attached to her emotionally...

'I will ask her one question. Luckily, I Know each and every possibility of her coming here... All of the timelines converge at some point. I was built right after that!' Bob decided of his next course of action.. Going early to his jobs and ending his shifts.

* * *

**AN : So, let's meet again. Next time**, **John and Cameron kinda end up on a long date... Sarah won't be thrilled at all...**


	2. Pilot part 1

**AN : Hot streak! Please review!** **Thank you for reading, following and faving if you think it's a good story.**

**Disclaim : I don't own either or DF and the cliffhanger won't happen!**

* * *

**Pilot : You can't change everything!**

**Red Rock**

John felt conflicted. Who wouldn't? In one hand, this hot and sweet girl was asking him to hang out with her, in another, his mother and Uncle would get angry. Well, Bob was NEVER angry at him. That machine was the father of the years he was with. He saw him more a father than anyone else... Finally, Cameron did that one final nail on the coffin of his resolve...

"John, come with me, please? I need to talk to you..." Cameron pleaded and batted her eyelashes, a trick not even Bob would have believed...

"So, where to?" John asked the girl who smiled.

"Anywhere you want, Johnny." Cameron attempted that far.

"How about a movie, Cams?" John added his own nickname.

Little did they realize, that Bob was a better father than nost humans. He did the one thing any father would... Follow his son and his girlfriend in order to interrogate her...

As the young couple entered the cinema, Bob went to the closest payphone and dialed in Sarah's number. As she picked the phone up.. She was about to gun down toward the cyborg. Bob was definitely the only one who can keep track of her phone number, no matter how much she change it.

"Sarah, hasta la vista!" Bob begun.

"Robert, why did you call?" Sarah asked the cyborg who thought what to say...

"John is dating this new hot girl he just met..." Bob didn't finish his words...

"Bob, the fuck you're thinking? I told you to never let him out of your sight!" Sarah barked at Bob.

"I'm keeping track of them. If she wanted any harm, she would've done so when they were alone in the parking lot. I will follow them, if I won't be back, it means I'd be grilling her. Chill out, sister from another mister!" Bob managed to calm Sarah, for now.

"If anything happens to my son..." Sarah warned.

"I will help you terminating me! He's my son too. I don't wanna live after him!" Bob confessed the hidden truth.

"AAAAAARGFHDH!" Sarah yelled in rage. John was grounded!

* * *

**Two hours later**

**Fast food joint**

John and Cameron kinda enjoyed the movie. As they ordered a double cheeseburger, french fries, and a large soda each, John confessed something.

"Cameron, I'm sorry if I lied to you. Mom's waitress. My real father died a hero in a mission. My Uncle is my father figure. He's working many jobs to provide food on the table. Some joke he's a machine, but I dunno. He's like a father to me. I had many father figures, but he's the closest thing to a father I ever had. Pathetic I know..." Cameron listened closely before she shook her head.

"At least you have a parent figure. I was living on my own ever since a few months ago. I don't have anyone else..." Cameron told John as she almost cried.

"I'm so sorry. Cam, I'm so sorry for your loss..." John told the girl who shook her head.

"Anything happens in life. It's okay Johnny.." Cameron smiled a sad smile.

As they ate their meal, Cameron finally asked John one last thing.

"Could you please drive me home?" Cameron asked the teen who nodded.

* * *

**Road trip**

On their way home, John stopped before he sighed.

"Cameron, you don't want me to drive me to my house? If you want to Mom won't mind, probably..." John told the girl who smiled.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind being alone." Cameron told him and he smiled and continued driving as she directed him.

As they arrived, Cameron kissed his cheek as she told wished him a goodnight. John smiled at himself. As he turned around, he bumper into one big guy...

"U.. U... Uncle Bob?" John said fearfully.

"Yes John! You Uncle Bob! You did good kid! Now, wait for me, I'll be back!" Bob said as he knocked.

Cameron was scared. As a T-897, it was the scariest opponent she can ever think of. She thought of all the odds, the best is to stay.

"Cameron? It's Bob, John's Uncle. I have two questions for you and I'm out!" Bob asked the Terminator girl.

"Go one!" Cameron accepted.

"Did you kill Allison Young?" Bob's question told her that he knows. Seeing no benefits in lying...

"No! She was already dying from sickness. She asked me to deliver her to John. I did so. It was dangerous, but I was built to understand humans..." Bob nodded, smiling.

"What's your mission and who sent you?" Bob asked the girl...

"Protect John, and I sent myself here. I waited for 72 days..." Cameron told Bob who grinned.

"See you around, Cameron. It's so nice to meet you again, my friend!" Bob shook her hand and turned around and went to the truck. As he climbed in, John glared at him.

"Bob what were you doing? You scared the girl! She's so nice and sweet... I hope she won't be angry tomorrow..." John ranted.

"Nah, she told me she wasn't afraid. Not from what you think. I know her... She isn't the kind of girls to be afraid. She could've killed anyone else.." Bob told John who raised an eyebrow.

"She's a Terminator?" John's question caught him off guard.

"She's strong. Strong enough to take care of herself. Trust me, if anyone would've dated her and had a bad intention, he'd be dead. I analyzed her eyes, and her movements... She's one scary girl you should think a lot before hurting her..." Bob told John who raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?" John asked Bob who shook his head. Boy he's dumb sometimes and extremely smart other times...

"She can kick your ass in her sleep!" Bob told John who then paled...

"Mom's gonna skin us alive!" John told his guardian.

"Worry not, she's gonna skin ME alive and ground you. If I were you, I'd make a mad dash to my room..." Bob smirked. He have a very interesting idea. Odds of Cameron being John's wife : 9/10! Only one that he'd be the same age of Katherine Brewster...

"I'll do that. Anyway, is she someone important? In the future I mean?" John asked Bob who just nodded.

* * *

**The Connors home**

"Sarah, I need to talk to you!" Bob said in a very authority-like voice. Something he very, extremely, meagerly rare.

"John, you're grounded!" Sarah barked at her son who made a crazy mad dash to his room, took a shower and slept in a record time.

"Look, he met the most important person in his life, you're the woman who made him who he is, but she's the woman who'll made him the leader who'll win against SkyNet!" Bob told her the truth. He was sure that John didn't listen as he was in the shower already.

"Meaning?" Sarah said in a very controlled manner.

"She's either his adopted sister, either his wife!" Bob's tone made Sarah sigh.

"Don't drink too much!" Bob's advise made the Connor woman roll her eyes as she went to fetch herself... A bottle of whiskey of all things! Bob lit a cigar as he begun writing something.

"Whatcha doing?" Sarah asked Bob who gave her a deadpan expression.

"A few plans for the future." Bob's answer shocked Sarah who sighed.

"Will he be ready? Before I die?" Sarah asked Bob who sighed.

"He'll go insane when you'll die, but we need to find a way. You won't die. I promise! One of mission parameters is to ensure that many survive... There's a few things I need to take care of tomorrow. I'll quit my jobs." Bob told Sarah who sighed.

"Why? Is there something bad?" Sarah's question made Bob debate about telling her...

"There won't. I need to get the 50... Nah, I'll be enough. I'm just old, not obsolete!" Bob's grin made Sarah laugh for the first time in months.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Sarah joked. But deep down, she hoped he won't be obsolete.

* * *

**The next day**

"Seriously Mom? Pancakes again?" John asked him mother who glared at him. Seeing no other way out, he ate the two pancakes and drank some milk. He looked at the clock and it was too early. Way too early...

Bob then arrived. He threw the keys of a motorcycle at John. The boy raised an eyebrow and the cyborg nodded. John had the brightest smile ever seen on his face. As the teen went to Cameron's house, Bob looked at Sarah.

"Not a damn word!" Sarah warned.

"He deserves some happiness and a bit of a normal life once in a while. Besides, he's much more ready now!" Bob pointed out.

"I guess being raised by a killer robot and a psychotic mother does drive anyone crazy." Sarah replied.

"It does. It's a miracle he's not insane!" Bob's report made her blood freeze. What if Jihn went mental? She didn't wanna know...

"Could you please drive me to his school?" Bob's question made Sarah rise her eyebrow in confusion. "I quit my jobs yesterday!"

"Great! Just great!" Sarah said only for Bob to give her his Terminator smile.

"I have a plan. Trust me!" That was all he needed to say.

As Sarah drove the usually silent cyborg, he was waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**With John earlier**

**Cameron's place to the school**

"Cameron? It's John. Ready to go?" John knocked on the door only for the cyber girl to open up.

"Yes. Morning Johnny. I was going to ask you something but..." Cameron told him while she was blushing and looking down. John understood what she was thinking.

"Er, Cam, I know we just met yesterday, but... To be honest, I never felt this free and happy... Never before. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" John asked the pretty girl while thinking, 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!'

"Yes John!" Cameron said, smiling.

"I understand... Huh?" John looked shocked.

"I said yes, Johnny." Cameron looked at him flirtatiously. It was all what John's mind could take before hhis body moved on his own and kissed the unsuspecting girl. As they parted, both gasping for air, Cameron smiled.

"That was my first!" Cameron told John who was now on the moon. Almost literally. While he had the idea of skipping school, Cameron would be harmed...

"I'll drive stud!" Cameron told John who could only nod.

As she drove, John was thinking only about how lucky he is to score a date with a sweet, pretty and seemingly kind girl.

Finally, they reached the school. As they went into their class, Cameron didn't notice how Bob was there, on the outside, waiting...

The new teacher was odd. As he reached for "John Reese." And saw his hand rise, he pulled a gun that was hidden in his thigh and started shooting only for Cameron to jump and take the bullets while screaming at John to run. John did run, but was devastated by the yet another loss of someone close to him. His eyes welled with tears that burned him. He felt all alone, yet again...

Only for him to see his Uncle Bob grabbing the Terminator known as Cromartie and started beating the living hell out of him. John was shocked how Bob effortlessly ripped the other cyborg apart, bisecting it at first, he proceeded to crush the borg's CPU with extreme ease like it was nothing at all. Not only that, but Cameron arrived in her truck. Before she says anything, John grinned at her and pointed at Bob's direction. Cameron's reaction was priceless.

"Your face Cam! Oh God, that's a good one!" John laughed at the Cybergirl. Bob then raised his thumb up toward John.

"Get outta here! I'll take care of this, get Sarah, and we'll meet again. You know what to do Cameron!" Bob's voice told John everything.

* * *

**The drive to the safehouse**

"So you were fooling me, Cam?"John asked the Cyborg who was having a guilty face.

"I don't know, John. I have some restrictions when it comes up to emotions... What you humans call feelings..." Cameron was feeling guilty about deceiving John about the one thing he longed for all his life...

"I understand. I'm going to be forever alone!" John was depressed. He thought for one split second he got extremely lucky. Now however...

"You'll have many friends in the future, a wife, and a few children."Cameron tried to reassure him.

"Well, at least you can kinda relate... So, how come you ate yesterday. You're different from Uncle Bob." John told Cameron who nodded.

"I'm a T-900, TOK-715. He's a T-897 model 101 HU-spec series. In short, he's strong. He might be the strongest Terminator ever created." Cameron confessed.

"Wow! Never thought Uncle Bob is a hidden badass!" John told Cameron who frowned. "So, if he was your enemy..."

"I'd be terminated! The T-897 is capable of terminating even T-Xs, T-1000s, T-Hs, and even capable of surviving the T-RX and T-RH... In short, your Uncle is the worst enemy to any any Terminator that's less advanced than those that will be produced afterward..." Cameron told John who was shocked.

"Ok... I guess he won't die easily... That's a relief!" John looked at Cameron who nodded.

* * *

**With Bob and Sarah**

"Okay. Now will you tell me what you're going to do with this chassis?" Sarah asked Bob who kept Cromartie's dismembered body.

"A present to a friend of mine, who'll also play a role in postponing J-day and an ally of John..." The cyborg told his partner cryptically.

"Okay, so what's the best way to counter SkyNet?" Sarah asked Bob who shook his head...

"I can't answer that question. Everything in it's time would be much better..." Bob's reply shocked Sarah. Never once did he refuse to reply...

"Okay, when will I die?" Sarah asked Bob who glared at her.

"You won't die if I have anything to say about it. And I won't let John be devastated by it. You don't deserve it!" Bob told her.

"Why? Is it part of your mission?" Sarah asked the Terminator with anger.

"No, I feel that you're kinda like a sister. Crazy? Affirmative. Impossible? Negative!" Bob replied.

"That makes you my brother from another mother, huh?" Sarah smiled a ghost of a smile.

"I have no mother." Bob's reply made her chuckle.

* * *

**AN : That's it!** **Pilot part 2 will see a few things that will change...**


	3. Pilot part 2

**AN : Go woke get broke. God, I hate the idea of watching dark fate! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I promised to update, and I always stick to my word.**

**Disclaim : I don't own TSCC, T2... Or anything. I'm doing this out of my sense of Justice!**

* * *

**Pilot : Secrets and family**

**Somewhere in L.A.**

"So, Bob, who sent you?" Cameron asked the big guy who shook his head.

"You won't believe this!" Bob said as he looked at John and Sarah, "But I did this of my own free will. John did reprogram me, true. But my mission ended earlier than expected."

"So, if you have no mission, why did you stay? Why did you spend three years with us?" Sarah asked Bob who shook his head.

"Because I have no one else. I see John as a son or something like that..." Bob's eyes were always hidden. He didn't want them to know how the future is... Well, he decided to NOT talk about it, at all. It's for the best.

"Why you didn't say so? I mean, we could've helped!" John almost yelled.

Didn't Bob ever trust him?

"Well, I... I think you can answer that question. Ask Sarah what she sees me? How do you feel about me? How do you think I feel about you kid?" Bob's questions were already answered by John.

How Bob always was there, how he always provided protection and food on the table, how he always trained John, how he was always there for him...

"He's a good father." Cameron told John who sighed. He felt so angry at... everything actually. Why Cameron dated him? Why Bob told him that he's got a mission?

"Cam, I think we should talk later... Eventually. And Uncle Bob, you know I saw you like a father to me, why didn't you tell me you have no mission?" Bob was silent. The cyborg then looked at John and hugged the teen.

"I just.. Don't have any idea how to tell you, but sometimes, it's better to try and change everything to the best. Trust me, so many things will remain hidden... But I'll tell you in the right time. I swear! I didn't want to freak you out. Also, there's something I kinda felt, as humans call, being so livid everything went black and that T-888 was a red target... I don't understand how to tell you that when I saw that he's going to kill you I..." Bob now reflected how his CPUs worked together at 100%...

"You tell me that the alloy man have feelings?" Sarah asked John who was still shocked.

"Some rare models of Cybernetic organisms can have feelings." Cameron replied only to ask one question... "Bob, do you fear your own death?"

"No! I don't fear being terminated. I am a machine. A self-aware machine, but a machine non the less! I don't need to go through maintenance, that's all. Unless I have an extremely high damage, I won't need any repairs." Bob explained to Cameron who visibly flinched when he told her that he's a machine.

"But you see me as a son! You see Mom as a sister!" John told Bob who gave him a grimace.

"Maybe I am self-aware, but that doesn't mean I can learn many emotions." Bob explained and Sarah sighed.

"Fine! I'm gonna get some shut-eye. John, sleep. Bob, Cameron, who of you need to sleep?" Sarah glanced at the two Terminators as Bob nodded and looked at Cameron who shook her head and entered her maintenance cycle, or as we call sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Cameron was the first to wake up. Needing so few maintenance have its perks. She however, did have a bit of curiosity.

"Now, Bob, what are you going to do with that endoskeleton you broke?" Cameron told the big cyborg.

"A gift for an ally to John and a friend of mine. This time, you better NOT hurt my son!" Bob's voice made Cameron confused.

"Ok. So what do you really intend to do?" Cameron asked Bob who was still looking around for any threat.

"You are a primary target of my plan! John, Sarah if possible, Derek Reese if possible. John's allies, lieutenants, friends... They all need to be protected." Bob told the petite Terminator.

"What should I do? I told John I'm gonna be his girlfriend..." Cameron told Bob who glanced at her.

"Sarah is awake!" Bob told Cameron.

"Okay, what did you tell my son?" Sarah asked Cameron who remained silent.

"Sarah, chill out!" Bob ordered the matriarch.

"Excuse me, but Tin man here, told my son to be his girlfriend. Are you both seriously pissing me off?" Sarah asked the two Terminators.

"I don't know how this will develop, but I'll do what I always do!" Bob's reply kinda calmed Sarah, barely. The female Connor knows that Bob does see John as his son.

"Sarah, do you want to stop SkyNet?" Cameron asked only for the woman to nod.

"Then we'll need to go forward to 2007." Cameron told Sarah. Bob decided to explain...

"I guess it's for the best if I stay here. Keep you updated and getting some fake papers. And maybe maintaining a cover for you to pass by." Bob then resumed his explaining, "I have a mission to do meanwhile. I have to make sure everything runs smooth as silk. Besides, who knows what will happen by then? Also, like I said, I can anticipate a few things that will need to change. Trust me, it'll be for the best if I stay."

"Let me guess, a part of you don't want to go in the time machine because...?" Sarah asked Bob who shook his head.

"Death can be a mercy sometimes. I know that better than anyone else. Lord knows I know..." Bob told Sarah who chuckled.

"Never thought a tin man can know and believe in God..." Sarah's joke was poorly received by Bob.

"Many things changed. God is what created humans who made SkyNet who built me. So I came to the logical conclusion : God is the one who created everything. I believe in God, absolutely also. And I'm not made from tin. Alloy Man would be the most accurate. Calling me a Tin Man is very immature." Bob's monotonous voice betrayed his anger.

"Alright, cut the chit chat, John is awake." Cameron told the older woman and Terminator.

"Morning everyone. Cameron, you never told me, how old are you?" John asked the Terminatrice.

"I'm about... I dunno. But from what I remember, I think I'm about less than five months. But in human age, fifteen." Cameron reply made John shocked.

"That makes me five hundred years old in human age. I lived about... Fourty one years." Bob's answer shocked even John.

"Wow, that makes you a middle age man." Sarah told Bob who smiled.

"No midlife crisis comes with my age." Bob's reply made even Cameron giggle.

"Old but not obsolete that's a fact!" Cameron told Bob who nodded in gratitude.

"John, I came when all the timelines converged. I... I can't tell you what happened, but let me be clear : If you should know about anything you must avoid, you can always ask me." Bob tried to find a way to save John from his future emotional scars. Now the time was set for him and Cameron's relationship...

"Ok, I need to talk to you about many things away from Cam." John asked Bob a favor only for the cybkrg to give him a notepad and a pen...

* * *

**Later that night**

"Okay. Now we must pay the Dysons a visit." Sarah told Bob who shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea from a tactical and emotional standpoint. If they see me, you would be targeted." Bob's reply made Sarah shiever.

"So, who will go?" Sarah told Cameron who raised her hand up.

"I guess John better come. I mean, he did save Miles." Sarah was about to protest only for John to beat her.

"Good idea. You think we will make it?" John's question made Cameron snile.

"Trust me, we will." That sealed the deal as they walked there.

* * *

**At the Dysons**

"Mom, I think the pizza is here." Danny told his mother as he went to open the door. Only for him to recoil as John and Cameron were there, on their doorstep.

"MOM!" Danny's voice told them that it will be... difficult to say the least.

As Mrs. Dyson came, John tried his best to think things through. His idea? Tell her the whole truth.

"What do you want from us this time, huh? Kill me, my son and my daughter?" Mrs. Dyson glared at John who pulled out the bible?

"Look Mrs. D, I swear I will tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!" John told the woman who still glared.

"Why did Miles go? How did he get killed?" The widow asked in anger.

"Mr. Dyson died a hero. He intended to destroy everything he created. Hr had a conscience crisis. As we almost made it, SWAT came in and shot the whole place. He just... Wasn't lucky. They killed him mercilessly. We escaped by thr skin of out teeth. If only... I swear to God, if we could've saved him, we would..." John cried as he dug his memories.

"The news said it was you who killed him. Why should I believe you?" Mrs. D asked.

"Because one of the things we intend to do is to pay the journalist back." Cameron told the lady who shook her head.

"Look, nothing will bring him back, will it?" Mrs. D asked.

"No. I... I never knew my father if that will make you feel a bit better. Death is delicate, yet it's different and simpler than life. Still complicated but it have a pattern. No one dies in vain. Anyways, I have a proposal to make. Please, just, lay low. I will help you somehow." John told the lady who sighed.

"No you can't. Just, stay away. Take care." The widow told them only for Cameron to pull John. As they walked out, John said one last thing to Danny.

"Take care Danny. See you soon." John told Danny who waved at him.

They walked in silence as John thought about many things. One of which was Cameron. Just when he thought he was lucky to have a pretty, smart, funny, kind and caring girlfriend, it turned out that she was a machine. He was thinking however if she really did love him...

"Cameron, do you have emotions and feelings?" John asked Cameron who nodded.

"I wouldn't be worth much if I didn't. Unlike Bob, I feel fear, pain and a few others. Love is one that's blocked by SkyNet." Cameron replied to John who sighed.

"How.. Nevermind. I don't want you to go. You're like the best friend I ever had. I was so happy when... Forget it." John was frustrated. As they got in the truck, Bob glanced at John. The future leader of mankind was in turmoil.

"John, why do you have an emotional truama?" Bob's unpredictable question made John sigh.

"Cam. She told me she would be happy to be my GF. Unfortunately, she can't feel love. The problem is, I dunno what to do?" John's question made Sarah snort and Bob palm his face in frustrating.

"My database doesn't cover love or the relationship dynamics between humans. I don't have an answer. I think that the future would tell!" Bob made John calm down if barely.

"Okay. So why me? Why does it always have to be me?" John's question made Bob turn toward him as they stopped at a red light.

"Because you're John Connor, duh!" Bob's reply was hilarious to both females who laughed at the teen's expanse...

* * *

**Bank in L.A.**

"So, now what?" Sarah asked Cameron as Bob decided to stay. He said he's going to be the guardian of the bank... Or rather, the timekeeper so to say.

"I'm gonna get a deposit box!" Cameron told the woman.

"Since when did you have it?" John asked Cameron who replreplied.

"1963!" Her reply would've made John laugh... If he knew... That bank was established in that year.

As the terminatrice entered, she immediately stole the security's sidearm and proceeded to shoot a bullet in the air. Then she yelled...

"Everyone on the floor, please." The teen then walked toward a banker, "You! Get us to the safety." As the poor lady opened the door of the safety, Cameron ordered her to lock them in and then get away. Before the police arrive however, Bob escorted everyone out. He waited for the banker before he insisted that she gets out and away. As the police arrived, he stood in front of the bank. His mission was to make sure that no human casualty would be caused.

Meanwhile, Cameron assembled an isotope gun. As she finished and got the TDE ready, she scanned only to find that Bob was far away, and kind of holding off the police. She guessed he must've convinced them to get away from the blast zone. Then, it happened. They dissapeared from that time period only to appear, naked, alone, at night, in the middle of a deserted road.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked only for Cameron to reply.

"Same where, different when." Cameron's reply made Jihn realise something important...

"Thank God there's no one around." John's relief, however, was cut short.

"I'm glad I anticipated your arrival tonight. I didn't know when, but I know the date. Here, take this!" Bob told them as he gave them three sets of clothes, an address with directions, and the keys to a car. "Open the glovebox!" Bob's advice was finally heard by Cameron. The Terminator girl nodded as they walked away. Bob meanwhile was preparing himself to quit yet another job.

As the three timetravelers drove to their new safehouse, Sarah had so much to think about. So much things to know. Bob's message, hidden with their fake IDs, was "I'll tell you everything. Just stay low and do not get out of the house for any reason at all!" Was analyzed by Cameron who advised the Connors to do what he told them. Exactly what he told them. She explained that Bob in the future was like a father figure to her. She barely spent a few weeks with him, but she view him as he father, while he views her as a daughter (In-law, not that he'd tell her!) of sort.

* * *

**The next day**

"So, Bob, what do you want to tell me? What you were up to all this time?" Sarah's questions begun as Bob shook his head and presented her a bottle of tequila and a mug.

"Now listen very closely. That includes the two of you!" Bob told the Connors and Cameron as he started filling them in...

* * *

**AN : And cut! Hope you like the second part. Next time, they catch up, they know a few things, they even make one powerful ally. Stay tuned, and have a nice day/night.**


End file.
